For The Love Of A Cat And Riceball
by Flame34
Summary: Haunting Memories come up for Tohru when her young girl holds up a Kyou's bracelet. She remembers her true love Kyou. The goods memories, and when he died! Kyou And Tohru Fic! YUKI FAN'S! STAY AWAY! HISSS! (2nd chapter up)
1. Yuki's Vist, and Kyou's Bracelet

This is my First fic so be kind! If it gets confusing I will explain but this Chapter is Building up to what happens in this story! So the story is one big Flashback! Um I think that is all I have to say except All Yuki fans you can go to Hell. If you tell me it is mean it will just help me write more! Oh and please Kyou fans! Make your self-welcome! Oh one more thing! This chapter is in Tohru's POV. Chapter One It has been a week sense Kyou has gone to the main house to see Akito. It has been a week sense I have seen him. I miss him and it hurts me that he will never come back... Akito killed him. He didn't like the fact that a monster and a normal girl like me were married... I had gotten the call from Shigure telling me he was gone. We had a perfect life... but Akito didn't like that we were happy or we had a house and two kids! We don't have a pet because I told the kids they would have a cat for free if they hugged Kyou... but know they don't say any thing about pets because they know it makes me sad... I started to cry thinking about all the times with Kyou... There was a knock on the door. I wiped my eyes and put on a smile. I answered the door. It was Yuki. I invited him in. I sat on the rocking chair and he sat on the couch. "Oh well so Yuki... how have you been?" I said trying to act like I hadn't been crying. "I am fine." Yuki said happily. "So Tohru how about you?" questioned Yuki. "Oh well... I am fine." I said positively. Yuki looked at me strange. I could tell he knew I was lying. "I guess Kyou was just so important to me... I loved him. Yuki you have no idea how much I miss him... I know that you didn't like him Yuki but you have to understand how I feel." I blurted out. Yuki breathed hard. I could tell he didn't like what I just said. "I see..." Yuki said sadly. "Tohru I wanted to know... would you like to come for a visit to Shigure's house?" Yuki asked. I tried to put on a fake smile. "Of coarse Yuki." I said happily. Just then I herd little foot steps come down the stairs. "MOMMY!!! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" One of my kids yelled. I looked to see which one it was. "Hello Aylina. What did you find?" I questioned. Every time I looked at Aylina it hurt a little bit. She looked so much like Kyou. She had long Orange hair and deep reddish brown eyes. She wore gene shorts and a black shirt all the time. She was three but she still was very smart. The funny thing is she had anger issues like her Father. "Mommy I found a pretty thing!" Aylina confirms. "Well I guess I will go." Yuki said tiredly. "Okay. Bye Yuki." Tohru said cheerfully. As soon as Yuki left Aylina spoke up, "Why was the smelly rat here?" She questioned. "We are going to Shigure's house soon." I confirm. "Oh well look." Aylina demanded. Before she cold shows me there was another interruption. A little boy walked out of the kitchen. I was Teyshi. He has brown hair and green eyes. He wears blue shirt and tan pants. He is sweet and kind. Kyou always told me he was just like me. "MOMMY!" Teyshi yelled he went up and hugged my leg. I smiled. Just then Aylina held up her wrist. She wore Kyou's old Black and White Bracelet. Just then memories started rushing through my head. That's the end of Chapter One. I hoped you liked it! Please R&R. Flames are Welcome! I will try to Wright Chapter Two soon! It goes back in time to tell how Tohru fell in love with Kyou. Oh and Yuki haters... There is more evil to come to Yuki so don't worry! 


	2. A Past Fight, and a Kiss

(Flame34: Hello! I have decided to continue! To all my reviewers. I have got good reviews and for that I am happy! Thankies! I am so sorry everything is bunched together! Fan Fiction does not like me very much.... I have been so busy with school and now I can continue! In this chapter it is a flashback to how Tohru fell in love with Kyou! So yes he is in it. Muhahahaha! Yes and there is a lot more pain for Yuki in this chapter so I hope Yuki haters enjoy! Some of you are probably wondering why I hate Yuki so much! It is because he thinks Kyou shouldn't be in the Zodiac! And he is a bastard to him! Plus he is a total girl. No idea why Kyra and Saeble like him! Okay I guess I should start! This is in the authors Point of view! Me! Please enjoy!)

"Kyou-kun! Please don't fight Yuki! You will get hurt again!" Tohru exclaimed. Kyou smiled. "Don't worry! Today is the day I beat Yuki's small rat ass." Yuki sighed. "Can we please get this over with? I have a garden to tend to." "WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID GARDEN! DAMN I HATE THAT THING!!!!!!" Kyou angrily shouted. Kyou charged for the annoyed rat, and was about to punch him in the face. But Yuki just kicked him right in the stomach; witch yes knocked the wind out of him. Kyou tried to yell but nothing came out but a cough. He got up and attacked Yuki again. But lets just say he ended up on the ground covered in blood. Yuki went over to the injured cat. He smiled and said casually, "You are worthless. Just stop pretending to be a warrior. Your nothing but a worthless pussy cat." Yuki smiled at his words. He started to walk inside. As he passed Tohru he started to ask, "You coming inside Tohru?" But all he got out was "You" because Tohru ran towards Kyou.

Yuki's eyes widened, as the sweet girl kneeled before the orange feline. "K-Kyou-kun?" Tohru cried. Kyou opened one eye. "H-hey what are you crying stupid?" Kyou coughed. He hit her in the face but softly. Tohru blinked out drops of sadness from her eyes. . Kyou frowned. "T-Tohru why? I'm not worth your tears." Kyou stated. "B-because Kyou-kun. Your hurt, I-I'm very sorry." Tohru sighed. Kyou smiled. "What the hell did you do?" Kyou questioned. Tohru looked at him. Tohru started to cry harder. "Kyou got up and yelled, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO...." A kiss. Tohru gave Kyou a kiss. Kyou's eyes widened. But as he stared at Tohru lips still connected, his angry, tense eyes, softened up. They continued kissing. As the rat watched is shock in misery. The two of them stared into each other's eyes as they released the kiss. Tohru hugged Kyou, forgetting of coarse, "POOF!" Kyou turned into a cat. "Kyou-Kun I am so sorry! "Tohru screamed in regret. "WHAT THE HELL!" Kyou screamed. He stopped yelling after Tohru started laughing. Kyou stared at her for a bit then yelled, "WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY?!" Kyou screamed again. "I love you so much.... It is just so funny to me. It feels me with joy, and happiness." Tohru stated. Kyou opened his eyes in shock.

(Flame34: Okay that's it! Hope you liked my 2nd chapter. I will review soon! Sorry it is so short! Love you all! Bye!!!! Oh and please R&R! Give me your E-mail and I will write back!)


End file.
